


Lean on Me

by LittleShadow3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Mainly FLUFF!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadow3/pseuds/LittleShadow3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elric family has grown from two to eight, and both Alphonse and Edward are busy raising their own families.<br/>-Sorry I suck at summaries. The writing should be much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

Calypso

[No One’s POV]

It was a crisp autumn day. The leaves were falling from the trees, there was a cool breeze blowing, and the temperature was warm yet cool at the same time.

 _A perfect day to go outside_ A little girl with short gold hair and bright yellow eyes thought to her as she looked out the window. She ran towards the door to get her coat and her scarf. Her Father was at work as he always was, Mother was in the kitchen. She was a big girl, and she was sure that Mother wouldn’t mind her spending some time outside. She went on her tippy toes to get her coat and her scarf. After she got hold of them and pulled them from their hooks she quickly put them on, then she quickly glanced to the kitchen to make sure her Mother was still there. She was still there. Then the little girl slipped outside the door and shut it behind her.

 

The little girl then bolted. Around the yard, running up and down the drive yard, and just all over the backyard. She hollered and shouted. She would bury herself in leaf piles and then she'd tumbled out of them. She would climb the trees up and down then. She ran passed by the kitchen window, right in her Mother’s view. Katherine Elric had been doing the dishes when she saw her daughter run past the window. She looked out the window for a second look and then she just chuckled to herself. It was just like her daughter to escape from the house to run around outside. Her older twin brother, by ten minutes, looked out the window and watched his sister run around. He thought to himself.  _She’s crazy,_ He shook his head but his lips twitched in an echo of a smile.  _But crazy is just like her._  He added to his thoughts, then he looked away and continued to do what he was doing. She was girl- that meant she was crazy. So just let her remain in her madness, hecertainly didn't want to get involved with her craziness. Just leave her and maybe he wouldn't attract her madness. Hopefully.

Of course the girl wasn’t crazy or mad, that was just her brother’s thoughts. She had been of course, stuck in the house for a long period of time and she was letting out all her pinned down energy. She had a lot of that energy. 


End file.
